character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Hand (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Master Hand, Spirit of Creation= |-|Master Shadow= |-|Master Fortress= |-|Master Core= Summary "I did plan to create something satisfying for fans, but actual user reactions were a lot more than what I initially expected. Smash Bros. itself is like a big crossover festival, but I’m speechless to see this game being accepted by the fans so much."- Masahiro Sakurai in a Gameinformer interview The personification and spirit of creation itself, The right hand of imagination is the veritable king of games and accepts all comers. Ready? 3....2......1.....GO!!!!!!! Credit to Vs Battles for some attack names and descriptions. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Master Hand, Master Fortress, Master Giant, Master Beast, Master Edges, Master Shadow, Master Core Origin: Super Smash Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The creative spirit Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Flight, Bullet Projection, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Electricity Infusion, Creation, Resistance to Spatial Slicing and Gravity Manipulation (Can float in Crazy Hand's "Big Rip" without any ill side effects), Sleep Inducement, Reality Warping, Energy Ball Projection, Time Deceleration and Time Acceleration | Presumably all powers as before, plus Shapeshifting, Fluid Intangibility, Power Replication, Darkness Physiology and Acid Generation, Possible Concept Embodiment and Conceptual Manipulation (Master Hand and Crazy Hand personify the concepts of creation and destruction in the Smash-Verse. The definition of personification meets conceptual qualifications.) Shafeshifting and Power Copying . (In Shadow form Master Core can take on the form and powers of whoever he fights.), Omnidirectional Waves and One-Hit-Kill as Master Core and with Sudden Death, Teleportation, Possible Fictional Transcendence (See below) Stun Attack with various techniques 'Attack Potency: 'High Multiversal+ '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand.As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.). Higher as Master Core (Its Off Wave like attack also one shots any of the Smash cast.) Speed: ' '''Immeasurable '(Transcends and created the infinite multiverse, as well as time, and space .) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(Can lift very large characters such as Bowser.) '''Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiversal+ Stamina: Vast '(Is able to fight an entire horde of clones of the smash cast .) 'Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Borderline defenseless in Fortress and Core form aside from guards and an omnidirectional attack and is wide open during it Notable Attack/Techniques: ''' *Big Swipe :' Swipes horizontally quickly. *'Dual Poke :' Pokes the air twice, having more power the second time. *'Finger Bullet :' Fires one to three bullets from his fingers. *[https://youtu.be/w-53zv1NdWo?t=845 '''Finger Drill':] Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. *'Finger Walk :' Walks to an enemy and flicks them. Has fire involved in some cases. *'Floor Sweep :' Sweeps across length of the area. *'Flying Punch :' Flies in from behind to punch. *'Flying Slap :' Flies in from behind to slap. *'Jetstream :' Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. *'Power Punch:' Punches the opponent with electricity. *'Side Punch :' Flies from side to side in a punch. *'Laser Nail :' Shoots five lasers downward--one from each finger. *'Reverse Throw:' Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. *'Squeeze :' Squeezes the opponent. *'Tri-Poke:' Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. *'Vertical Throw:' Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. *'Fake-Out Slap :' Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. *'Fireball Blitz :' Squeezes and destroys a large fireball, causing smaller fireballs to fly out in all directions. *'Icy Wind:' Spins around, creating a powerful wind with freezing ice cubes. *'Platform Dealer :' Deals several cards of energy that rise upward, taking his foe with them. *'Sleeper Grab:' Squeezes the opponent to sleep. *'Snapper :' Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground, and sending them flying if they're in the air. *'Toss Grab:' Throws the opponent to the side. *'Floor Spikes' : Creates floor spikes that sends you flying with only a touch. *'Ring Around the Rosie' : Sends out rings that boomerang. *'Goo Balls' : Tosses balls of paint that build up damage. *'Prolonged Punch :' Floats to the top of the stage, charges a downward punch than unleashes it. *'Squish Slap' : A team move with Crazy Hand. Squishes the enemy between them multiple times. *'Catch' : Throws a spike ball that rolls in a straight line. *'Fire Ball Jetstream' : Fires homing fireballs than flies straight toward the enemy. *'Hand in the Mirror' : Creates a series of mirrors than has a laser bounce off of them. *'Bro Fist' : A team move with Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand punches and Master Hand catches said punch *'Smashing Bro Fist' : The Hands punch each other. *'Talk to the Hands' : Both hands shoot five lasers from side to side. *'Super-Charged' : Both hands generate electricity then slam into the ground with it. *'Pong' : The Hands toss various energy balls around the arena., and then large ones. *'Clapped' : The Hands clap themselves togther, either pushing the enemy away, or stunning them in place depending on air or ground placement *'Sudden Death' : The Hands create a rectangular wall of Sudden Death. *'Giant Roar' : Master Giant sends enemies careening with a shriek. *'Explosive Headbutt' : Plants foes into the ground, then has multiple orbs explode on top of them. *'Wandering Orbs' : Master Giant creates a series of orbs that aimlessly float around while grabbing the stage and pushing it inot them. *'Quick Fake-Out Laser' : Pretends to create a laser than instantly makes one for real. *[https://youtu.be/w-53zv1NdWo?t=398 Bestial Leap:] Master Beast nearly instantly leaps from one side of the area to the other. *'Bestial Spike' : Sends out a homing spike that travels along the ground. *'Bestial Roar' : Summons purple lightning to his location ala Pikachu. *'Bite Counter' : Instantly dodges an attack than bites from behind. *'Chop Chop' : Master Edges surrounds the enemy, then performs multiple slahes culminating in a downward one. *'Sabers Edge' : All five swords of Master Edges charge up then unleash a multi-slash attack. *'Quick Slash' : All swords slash quickly. *'Energy Slash' : All swords produce a cutting circle of energy that then boomerang back. *'Master Smash' : Master Core produces attacks resembling Off Waves after some seconds of charging. Key: Master Hand (Super Smash Bros Series), Master Core, Master Fortress Note: ''' '''Other: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 2